Voir l'invisible : Dean
by White Damon
Summary: "Peu d'êtres savent voir les choses comme elles sont. les uns aperçoivent seulement ce qu'ils veulent voir, les autres ce qu'on leur fait voir." Gustave Le Bon Dean à travers les yeux des autres.


**Disclaimer **: Si Dean - et Sam d'ailleurs - étaient à moi, ils ne courraient pas la campagne américaine en dégommant des monstres/démons/anges. Ils seraient 7/7 24/24 enchainés à mon lit en tant qu'esclaves sexuels.

**Pairings/couples** : aucun, et surtout pas de wincest.

**Résumé **: "Peu d'êtres savent voir les choses comme elles sont. les uns aperçoivent seulement ce qu'ils veulent voir, les autres ce qu'on leur fait voir." (Gustave Le Bon) Dean à travers les yeux des autres.

**Avertissement **: cette fic n'a pas vraiment de sens, j'ai juste eu envie d'écrire le point de vue de plusieurs personnages sur Dean. Bien sûr, ce n'est que mon interprétation de la série, si vous considérez que j'ai tout faux, pas de problème!

oOo

**Point religions** pour ceux qui n'y connaissent pas grand-chose (ça peut aider à comprendre certains bouts de la fic):

- les trois monothéismes (christianisme, islam, judaisme) affirment que "Dieu a créé l'homme à son image", ce qui explique entre autre la nature sacrée du corps humain (l'abimer, le commercialiser ou le détruire revient à profaner la création divine).

- Christianisme : La Bible, le livre sacré des chrétiens, est divisé en deux livres ; l'Ancien testament, qui est commun au chrstianisme et au Judaisme, et qui correspond aux faits/récits antérieurs à Jésus ; et le Nouveau Testament (ou les Evangiles) qui relatent la vie de Jésus Christ, le Messie.

- Islam : Le Coran est "the"Livre saint des musulmans, qui le considèrent comme la parole de Dieu révélée au Prophète Mohamed. Cependant, la plupart des musulmans y ajoutent

- Bouddhisme : les Dharmas, ou "vérités", sont les textes sacrés du Bouddhisme tibétain.

- Indouisme, Animisme, Shintoisme : ces trois religions (Inde, Afrique, Japon) ont en commun (grosso modo) de reconnaitre l'existence de Dieux et d'esprits multiples. Le fait d'avoir un temple/autel/monastère dédié revient, pour ces cultes, à être divinisé.

- Judaisme : contrairement aux chrétiens et aux musulmans, les juifs attendent encore aujourd'hui la venue du Messie, le sauveur annoncé par la Bible dont l'avènement marquera le début du Jugement.

oOo

**Voir l'invisible**

Dean à travers les yeux des autres

oOo

S'ils respectaient les Winchester (de loin – l'expérience ayant prouvé qu'il valait mieux laisser les trois hommes entre eux si on tenait à prolonger son espérance de vie), les chasseurs n'appréciaient pas Sam, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient aimé son père. Quoiqu'en dise Bobby Singer, un mec qui ravageait tout sur son passage pour venger une femme morte depuis des années était juste taré (et dangereux). Quant à un type shooté au sang de démon qui avait provoqué _une_ _putain d'apocalypse, _il ne pouvait décemment pas être considéré comme quelqu'un de confiance.

A l'inverse, Dean était très populaire dans la petite communauté des chasseurs de bestioles surnaturelles. On reconnaissait son dévouement, on appréciait sa fiabilité et son talent pour dégommer tout ce qui n'aurait pas dû bouger. De même, hors des chasses, sa descente impressionnant, son habilité au poker, sa manière de lever les filles et son humour un peu cynique, en faisaient un compagnon de choix pour passer une soirée agréable qui tranchait avec le reste de leurs vies, généralement mornes et peu joyeuses.

Ainsi, au fil des ans, les jeunes qui entraient dans le business avaient les oreilles rabattues des exploits de Dean Winchester, dragueur impénitent, traqueur extraordinaire et, de façon générale, un type bien, qui avait flingué son premier loup-garou à quatorze ans, qui était capable de tirer comme pas deux et qui, selon la rumeur, trimbalait un ange plus ou moins déchu dans son sillage (mais ça, les jeunes ne le croyaient jamais, la première fois – les chasseurs plus anciens ricanaient dans leur bière et attendaient avec impatience que ces blanc-becs rencontrent Castiel).

Cependant, après le déclenchement de la Seconde Apocalypse (ou la suite de la première – ça commençait à devenir difficile à suivre, cette histoire), les autres chasseurs ne surent plus trop quoi penser de lui.

Dean parlait de l'enfer comme s'il y était allé ; des rumeurs coururent comme quoi Sam et lui étaient morts et _revenus_ plusieurs fois, ce qui était à la fois ridicule et terrifiant. Lui, que feu le Pasteur Jim avait plus ou moins élevé, blasphémait sans arrêt et, si on lui demandait de la boucler, ricanait amèrement que c'était pas la peine de se retenir, Dieu se foutait des humains de toute façon – et oui, il en était sûr! Quand on lui demandait s'il aimait bouffer italien, il répondait aimablement que oui, certainement, et d'ailleurs « la Mort lui avait indiqué un petit resto à tomber à Chicago.» (1)

L'opinion commune était qu'entre la mort de John, son connard de frère et ses morts/résurrections multiples, Dean avait pris un coup en trop sur la tête et était finalement devenu cinglé.

(Ceux qui savent la vérité s'étonnent qu'il ne le soit pas encore.)

oOo

Dans un jour pas si lointain, Dean sera considéré comme un Sauveur, un Éveillé, un Élu ou un Prophète par la quasi-totalité des cultes mondiaux.

Un _Nouveau_ Nouveau Testament, « le Livre de Winchester », sera ajouté à la Bible ; on élèvera en son honneur des temples hindous, des autels animistes, des monastères shinto ; des passages entiers du Coran et des Dharmas seront réécrits pour y inclure les faits de sa vie. Quant au Judaïsme, il connaitra le premier schisme de son histoire et se séparera en deux branches : ceux (majoritaires) qui le considéreront comme le Messie attendu depuis Abraham, et les autres. (2)

Un nouveau mouvement post-chrétien, entièrement dédié à son culte, se développera depuis Laurence (Kansas) (3). Il comptera au bout de quelques décennies plusieurs millions d'adeptes et finira par devenir la religion majoritaire du centre des États-Unis.

(S'il le savait, Dean détesterait ça.)

oOo

Les anges, Uriel en tête, méprisent Dean Winchester. Cet humain est un véritable catalogue de péchés : il triche, ment, boit, vole, tue, fornique, blasphème, fraye avec les monstres et, de manière générale, agit comme une insulte vivante aux Lois du Seigneur.

Ainsi, personne ne comprit pourquoi Castiel reçut l'ordre de le ressusciter – sûrement, le fond de l'Enfer était la juste place d'un tel pécheur? Mais ils obéirent, parce que telle était Sa Volonté.

Malheureusement, les choses devinrent encore pire après cela. Dean protégeait Anna, l'ancienne ange déchue pour rébellion, il couvrait son frère impie buveur de sang de démon, et, ce qui est encore pire!, il avait le front de se croire suffisamment important pour refuser d'obéir aux anges et au destin et ne pas accepter de devenir le réceptacle de Michel? L'humain affirmait que tout n'était pas écrit, que l'Apocalypse pouvait – devait – être évitée, parce qu'elle détruirait toute la création et que cela ne pouvait être bon.

(les anges _savaient_ qu'ils avaient raison et que Dean avait tord. La Terre était corrompue et devait être détruite pour être ensuite refondée, tel le Jardin du commencement. C'était écrit depuis des millénaires et c'était la volonté de Dieu.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison; mais l'humain _croyait. _Certains frères et sœurs émerveillés le firent remarquer – il croyait comme les premiers chrétiens et les martyrs suppliciés : avec une foi invisible mais plus forte que les mensonges des démons et le souffle divin.

Dean croyait tellement en son monde que c'en était déconcertant.)

Quand Dean tua la fausse prophétesse, les anges furent stupéfaits. Les seuls capables de tuer une Prostituée ou les autres créatures de l'Apocalypse étaient les Serviteurs de Dieu (4) – les prêtres les plus fervents ou les Saints. Alors _comment_...?

Puis Dean bouleversa la fin prévue depuis des millénaires par les Écritures en stoppant l'Apocalypse, et le cours de l'histoire changea

(Lorsque les anges moururent et se présentèrent devant le Seigneur, ils réalisèrent la vérité: pendant tout ce temps, Dean avait mieux servi Dieu qu'eux tous réunis.)

oOo

Longtemps, john Winchester crut que son fils ainé tenait de lui.

Que ce soit la haine mono manique envers les monstres qu'ils chassaient, le talent pour le combat, la conviction profonde que "la famille c'est la famille" ou la manière de tenir l'alcool, Dean semblait avoir largement hérité du caractère de John. Les autres chasseurs ou les civils, quand ils voyaient le garçon - et plus tard, le jeune homme - éclataient de rire et tapaient amicalement sur l'épaule de John en s'exclament que le petit était bien le gosse de son père.

Dean ne se révoltait jamais, comme Sam le faisait de manière si fatigante. Il supportait l'entrainement avec stoïcisme - voire avec enthousiasme -, il acceptait sans protester les nécessités de leur existence itinérante et obéissait exactement à tous les ordres. John avait parfois honte de se reposer à ce point sur son fils, au lieu de l'encourager à vivre sa vie ; mais c'était tellement plus facile avec Dean qu'il prit l'habitude, quand le petit grandit, de s'appuyer sur lui sur quasiment tous les aspects de leur vie.

Ce ne fut que très tard que John s'aperçut qu'il n'était peut-être pas le parent dont Dean tenait le plus.

Franchement, les fossettes du sourire de Dean, son méchant crochet du droit, son talent au tir, ses tâches de rousseur, sa capacité à aimer et à se sacrifier pour son enfant (car John avait cessé de se faire des illusions : Dean avait autant élevé Sammy que lui, voire davantage) et à vendre sa fichue âme pour ceux qu'il aimait? Pour ceux qui savaient voir, tout ça venait direct de Mary. (Bon, sauf le coup de vendre son âme, parce que John n'avait pas été un super exemple sur ce point-là.) (5)

(Il sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas bien et qu'un père ne devrait pas avoir de préférence, mais John est plus fier de Dean que de quoi que ce soit d'autre dans sa vie, y compris ses autres enfants.)

oOo

Les démons haïssent et adorent Dean Winchester.

Ils le haïssent parce qu'il les hait, comme rarement un humain les a haï. La plupart du temps, les humains les détestent, mais avec une sorte de crainte respectueuse. Mêmes les prêtres et les chasseurs, tous entiers dédiés à leur perte, ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être attirés par eux. Ils séduisent et horrifient les humains dans une même mesure, et sont donc habitués à être considérés comme majestueux dans l'horreur, fascinants par leur perversion et leur danger-même.

Dean, lui, les hait comme on hait les _nuisibles_, les rats ou les cafards qui courent sur le plancher. Il les considère comme des insectes, tout juste bons à être écrasés sous la semelle de ses chaussures, sans la moindre trace de fascination, sans une once de respect.

Les démons ne sont habitués à être l'objet d'un tel mépris.

D'un autre côté, ce cher Dean possède une telle capacité à aimer – et à en souffrir – que le torturer est à la fois ridiculement aisé et incroyablement _jouissif_.

(Pendant les trente ans qu'il a passé en enfer, ses bourreaux faisaient _payer_ l'entrée aux autres démons.)

oOo

D'abord, le quatrième cavalier pensa que Dean n'était qu'un simple humain parmi les milliards d'autres humains qu'il allait faucher un jour. Tous les vivants étaient pareils pour la Mort – des êtres à l'existence aussi brève et fugace qu'une brise de printemps. Bien sûr, certaines créatures duraient un peu plus longtemps, mais au final, cela se terminait toujours de la même façon : tous finissaient entre ses mains.

Puis, la Mort se sentit... intriguée, en dépit de ce que ça avait affirmé à Dean dans le restaurant de Chicago. L'humain semblait désespérément normal, à part une tendance certaine à ne pas vouloir rester mort. Ça ne voyait pas pourquoi les anges, les démons – et même Dieu, apparemment – tenaient tellement à lui faire mordre la poussière ou à l'inclure dans leur Grand Plan, au point de le tuer puis de le ressusciter régulièrement.

Le Pari était venu à l'esprit de ça comme un moyen de s'amuser. Ça l'avait déjà proposé à quelques créatures au cours des millénaires : Hadès, Baal, quelques sorciers et – ce fut une erreur – un allemand nommé Heinrich (6); mais aucun n'avait vraiment réussi.

Ça fut stupéfait – non, ça n'était _jamais_ stupéfait : _étonné_, plutôt – que Dean ait gagné. Oh, pas au sens strict – personne ne gagnait vraiment –, mais cela faisait longtemps, des siècles, des ères entières, qu'une autre créature n'avait pas _compris_ la Mort à ce point. Dean savait maintenant – il savait que la Mort n'était ni injuste, ni mauvaise, ni contre-nature. La Mort _était_ – et Dean Winchester l'avait compris.

Lorsque ça apprit que Dean allait vivre encore quelques temps, la Mort fut satisfaite.

(Dans l'éternité interminable, il y avait certaines périodes moins ennuyeuses que d'autres. Dean Winchester, du point de vue de la Mort, rendait les choses un peu plus intéressantes.)

oOo

La première année qu'il passa à Stanford, Sam alla consulter un psychiatre deux fois par semaine, pour essayer de devenir (ou au moins de se faire passer pour) quelqu'un de normal. Il s'aperçut assez vite que parler de son enfance revenait à râler contre son père, qui exploitait et profitait honteusement du dévouement de Dean, qui était bien trop conditionné pour se défendre, résister ou s'en aller...

(et Sam aurait tellement , _tellement_ aimé que Dean vienne avec lui en Californie, mais il avait perdu contre John, il avait perdu Dean, et au fond c'était peut-être bien _ça_ qui avait fait le plus mal.)

Sam pensait que Dean était à la fois fort et fragile.

Fort parce que Dean était bien entendu capable de botter le cul à absolument tout et n'importe quoi; mais surtout parce que d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, la simple présence de Dean suffisait à provoquer en Sam un sentiment de sécurité absolue – même après qu'il eut appris pour les monstres, rien ne pouvait arriver puisque Dean prendrait toujours soin de lui. C'était malsain, avait averti le psychiatre; c'était même une forme particulièrement tordue de domination, avait reconnu Sam ; mais il savait, du fond de ses tripes, que Dean ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Nom de Dieu, il était allé e_n enfer_ pour Sam – il y retournerait aussitôt s'il le fallait – et Sam pouvait lui demander de faire à peu près tout et _Dean le ferait_. C'était terrifiant, cette certitude, presque un fardeau ; mais cela calmait Sam à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, comme la certitude la plus indiscutable de sa vie : Dean l'aimait et le protégeait, de la même façon que le ciel était bleu et que John était parfois un putain de salopard.

Mais Dean était aussi fragile, désespérément fragile. Sam avait eu un choc atroce quand sa dernière poussée de croissance lui avait fait dépasser Dean. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il regardait son grand frère de haut, que Dean était désormais plus petit que lui, avec des mains qui semblaient à Sam horriblement petites comparées à ses grandes paluches, des os terriblement fins et un visage sculpté dans le marbre, avec des lèvres qu'on aurait dites faites pour _sucer_ qui lui attireraient certainement des ennuis un jour.

(quand les autres aussi avaient commencé à remarquer la bouche, le visage et le corps de Dean, John et Sam s'étaient tacitement arrangé pour que personne ne s'approche de lui. John avait plus d'une fois tabassé des hommes qui avaient bruyamment manifesté leur _intérêt_ pour Dean quand son fils ainé était encore adolescent. Sam, lui, avait failli se faire prendre lorsqu'il avait tiré une balle dans l'épaule du capitaine de l'équipe de football de leur lycée, qui d'après lui jetait des regards étranges à Dean – il avait raison. John et Sam, d'un commun accord, avaient décidé que ce que Dean ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de tord.

Dean ne s'était jamais douté de rien.)

(Au fond de son subconscient, enfoui si profondément que même lui ne s'en apercevra probablement jamais, une part non-négligeable de Sam considère Dean comme sa _mère_, celui-qui-m'a-fait-gardé-consolé-élevé-protégé-nourri-réchauffé, la seule personne dont l'amour fut, est, sera toujours inconditionnel.

Cela explique à la fois l'ambiguïté de Sam par rapport à Dean, et la violence de ses disputes avec leur père. Sam a fait le complexe d'œdipe le plus abominablement tordu de toute l'histoire de la psychanalyse.)

oOo

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant Dieu, Castiel osa lui demander, timidement, s'il avait eu raison de suivre Dean Winchester et de l'aider à stopper l'apocalypse plutôt que de suivre des ordres de ses supé!, Castiel ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait qu'il serait sans aucun doute puni pour ses mauvaises actions et son insolence - mais il voulait sincérement savoir si ce que Dean, Sam, Bobby et lui avaient fait était _juste_.

Dieu lui sourit - même s'il n'avait plus d'enveloppe corporelle, Castiel sentit ses genoux trembler - et lui répondit simplement qu'il avait créé Dean à son image. (2)

oOo

Reviews, s'il vous plait?

oOo

Notes :

(1) SPOILER SAISON 5 : la scène du restaurant est juste le moment le plus incroyable de toute la saison. A mon avis. Parce que Dean en train de taper la causette à la Mort devant une part de quiches, entouré de cadvres, a un côté surréaliste absolument fascinant...

(2) Voir le Point religions en haut de la page.

(3) Laurence (Texas) est la ville natale de la famille Winchester. John et ses garçons l'ont quitté après la mort de Mary, mais Dean et Sam y retournent brièvement dans la saison 1 et y retrouvent notamment Missouri, une médium ancienne amie de la famille.

(4) SPOILER SAISON 5 : Dean tue une fausse prophétesse, messagère de l'apocalyspe, à la place du prêtre qui devait le faire, alors que selon Castiel, seuls les "Serviteurs de Dieu" en sont capables. je vous laisse interpréter à votre aise...

(5) SPOILERS MULTIPLES : John vend son âme au Démon aux yeux jaunes pour sauver Dean (saison 1), Dean vend son âme au démon du carrefour pour ressuciter Sam (saison 2), Mary avait vendu son âme au même démon aux yeux jaunes pour ressuciter John (flash-back de la saison 3), Sam essaye vainement de vendre son âme pour ramener Dean (saison 4), puis va en enfer pour éviter l'apocalypse (et sauver Dean) (saison 5). Sans être psy, je dirais que la famille entière a un gros problème avec l'auto-sacrifice.

(6) Pure invention de la part : la Mort a fait le pari avec Dean, mais je suis la seule à imaginer que ça ait pû le faire avec d'autres créatures. Hadès est le dieu grec de la mort. Baal est le dieu babylonien (civilisation de la Mésopotamie antique) de la destruction (on lui sacrifiait des bébés vivants que l'on dépeçait avant de les brûler). Heinrich Himmler était un des dignitaires les plus célèbres de l'Allemagne nazie, et le directeur du camp d'extermination polonais de Auschwitz-Birkenau (le camp qui vit de loin le plus de victimes, plus de 1,2 millions de personnes).


End file.
